


【EB】Mission of Seducement

by zyc940310



Category: EBrandt
Genre: EBrandt - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: Brandt：下一次，换我去勾引大佬。





	【EB】Mission of Seducement

“Check.”  
“木星，土星在这听得很清楚。”  
“废话，你刚从他旁边擦身而过。”  
“你把想的都说出来了，金星...”  
“连‘行星’都不是的闭嘴。”  
“嘿！我现在是天王星（Uranus）了好伐？！”  
“你居然说了‘anus（菊花）’，真恶心。”  
“你！”  
“Shut up. ”  
——作为队长，Ethan如往常般从心底感到无力。

“Alston Wilson，科技产业大亨，其一手创办的跨国公司Wilson企业覆盖面广且影响力深。但实际上，真正让他崛起的不是技术产品的研发，而是其利用黑科技手段窃取国家机密并倒卖，从中获取巨额非法利润。”边介绍边划拨着屏幕上详细的相关信息，Brandt将画面定格，“三天后晚，Wilson将会在他的私人豪宅里举办40岁庆生派对，我们的任务就是扮作宾客混进去，找到他隐藏在宅内某处的机密文件，避免最新失窃文档的泄露并掌握对其实施拘留的有效证据。”  
“所以，任务分配？”Jane把目光转向Ethan，摊摊手。后者什么也没说，只是盯着参谋挑眉。  
“咳，”Brandt的嗓清得有些不自然，“老规矩，Ethan指挥，Benji技术支持，Jane勾引阔佬并逼问文件下落，我负责参谋，同时配合Benji协助Jane清除目标以外的其他威胁。”语毕，Brandt的目光自然地落在Ethan脸上，得到对方的眨眼后点头，“有疑义吗？”

“Venus（金星），be Venus（去勾引），be Venus（就是上）.”  
“木星（Jupiter），你再说一遍我就把你揍成丘比特（Cupid），头顶光环的那种。”  
“金星，Jupiter可是朱庇特...罗马神话里的宙斯...”  
“菊花星没资格插嘴。”  
“喂...”  
“你不是很有一手的吗？上次的葡萄真是让人印象深刻，要不这次换成香蕉？”  
“土星，我要求撤销木星的队长职务，请求你来接管。”  
“金星，我在目标身后十米处待命，到你上场了。”  
“好吧。”Jane一甩秀丽的大波浪，从果盘里揪了根香蕉——想想还是不妥——于是换成带筋的车厘子，叼着就朝人群中的Wilson扭了过去。

“冥王星，怎么样，有头绪了吗？”Brandt靠在角落的阴影里，一边故作自然地四下张望一边小心地与Benji联络。  
“我已经控制了安全系统，从防护级别来看办公室是最高的，文件很可能就藏在那里。不过...”  
“不过什么？”Brandt侧过身背对人群，因为Benji的话而稍有心急，以致并未注意到Jane的离开。  
“办公室的生物识别锁很麻烦，”Benji来回摸着他短短的金色青皮，语气和动作都难掩焦躁，“要Wilson的指纹、虹膜以及特定的声音。”  
“这意味着我们必须把他打晕带走，”Ethan果断下了命令，“还不能被发现。金星，想办法把目标引到房间或其他没人的地方下手。收到吗，金星？金...嗯？人呢？”

“土星！”听到Ethan的嘀咕正欲扭头查看的Brandt被从身后袭来的女特工吓得摆出防守架势，“从现在起，你是金星，我是土星！”  
“What？”Brandt一脸“WTF”，“你在说什么？”  
“Alston Wilson是个玻璃。”Brandt发誓他从Jane的脸上看到了四个大字——气急败坏，“我叼着那么饱满鲜艳的车厘子在他面前晃了N个来回，他仅仅淡淡地向我致了个意，连余光都没赏一个！”  
所以说万事开头还是难的好，就因为上次那个阿三，Jane的自尊都被起高了。  
“快上，金星！”Jane一边发挥领导才能一边手上不停，帮Brandt解开了银色西服外套系着的扣子和纯黑衬衫紧闭的领口——足足解开四颗有余，再配上特工小姐从手持包里摸出来的眼线笔迅速勾出的眼线以及被技术性揉乱的金棕色短发，时隔两分钟再次出现在Ethan视线里的Brandt已经和“参谋”的形象搭不上一毛钱关系了。

“What the hell！”Ethan听见Benji在耳机里惊呼，“这他妈谁？！”  
是啊这他妈谁——Ethan面无表情地看着那双本应人畜无害此刻却性感得要死的狗狗眼，默默把Jane咒了个痛快。  
被从角落里推出来的一刻，Brandt是懵逼的，他茫然地环顾因为自己的出现突然聚集起视线的四周，直到对上五米外Alston Wilson似乎要把自己剥光的注视。  
专业的训练和强大的心理素质让Brandt在瞬间冷静了下来，他悠悠地从路过的侍者手中执起一杯香槟，侧身45度仰头缓缓饮下，让Wilson能以最佳角度观赏到自己啜饮过程中上下滚动的喉结。他故意喝得急了些，一滴酒珠从微翘的嘴角渗出，顺着线条分明的下颌滑入领口，消失在大敞的衣领中那隐约可见的锁骨间。待全部饮尽，Brandt伸出舌尖意犹未尽地轻舔嘴角，在将舌头收回口腔前有意无意地给看呆的Wilson一个不可言喻的眼神，随即放下空杯，朝卫生间走去。  
“Oh my god...”Benji咽口水的声音在无线耳麦里听上去异常清晰，“That’s real Venus...”

率先推门而入，Brandt满意地发觉偌大的卫生间里空无一人——利于下手。身后传来门板开合和门锁扣上的声音，Brandt握紧拳头，转身准备给来者给力一击。  
最内隔间的冲水声传来得毫无预兆，Brandt没想到如此安静的卫生间里居然还会有人。也就是那一秒的犹豫，Wilson抓住机会箭步上前，一手紧抓Brandt的头发一手掐住他的脖子把人狠狠推到洗手台边吻了上去。  
尾随而来的Ethan发现门被从里面上了锁时几乎就要暴走，而当他听见门的另一侧传来的肢体冲突的动静时已经抬起腿准备踹门而入。而当他蓄足了劲准备释放时，卫生间的门毫无预兆地被从里面打了开来。

不小心看到人家的私事，并捕捉到其中一位的身份后被吓尿并夺门而出的无辜宾客并未夺取Ethan一丝一毫的注意，他满脑子都是随着拉开的门展现在面前Brandt被Wilson压在洗手台上亲吻的画面——即便一秒后罪魁祸首便被他的非礼对象一个后擒摁着后颈把脑袋往冷水下塞，也无法阻止队长两步上前干脆利落地三招把他揍得人事不省屎尿未及。  
“你还好吗？他有把你怎么样吗？！”踏过在地板上挺尸的Wilson，Ethan抓着Brandt的肩膀面容严肃得比核弹上天时还紧张。  
“他能把我怎么样啊...”Brandt慢悠悠地回答——刚才那瞬间觉得他用舌头渡过来什么入口即化的东西肯定是错觉没跑。

“你们俩架着这具死尸吧，我不想碰他。”在豪宅外与Jane汇合的二人一人架着昏迷的Wilson的一只胳膊，无奈地跟在还在生气的女特工身后——女人的自尊心——Benji在男人间的频道上如是吐槽。  
顺利地到达Wilson的办公室，指纹虹膜识别都好说，通过最后一层固定声道识别靠的还是Brandt——他蹲下身，轻轻拍了拍被打了麻醉吐真枪的Wilson的脸，用近在咫尺的距离温柔道：“跟我说，‘老子天下第一帅’。”

把迷迷糊糊的Wilson留在封闭的办公室里，四人分路离开并在车内汇合——带着到手的文件。  
“今天一切都还算顺利，”Jane一边开车一边好心情地叨叨，“任务完成，待会儿一起喝一杯庆祝庆祝？”  
“你不和你家Agent Hanaway你侬我侬啦？”Benji坐在副驾驶上，不怀好意地揶揄。  
“他？上次假死一直瞒我到任务结束的事你已经忘了？”恶狠狠地瞪了委屈的Benji一眼，Jane泄愤般猛踩油门，“就算是重伤，就算是为了我好不让我分心，也不能轻易原谅！”余光瞥到撇嘴的Benji，Jane也不忘逗回去，“别光说我，Luther有没有约你到...那个什么，马来西亚和他见面？”  
“要我去找他？！还那么远？！得了吧！”意料之中，Benji炸毛了，“他想得美！”  
“所以你们两个又是怎么回事？”Jane又把目光转向后视镜里两个分别看向自己那边望着窗外的人，“任务而已啊任务，当初为了完成任务Ethan你也不牺牲过自己的色相么？虽然是牺牲在我身上。还有Brandt，你就不用我安慰了吧。”  
Brandt没反应，Ethan倒是抬起眼皮从后视镜里看了Jane一眼，一眼就让她心里发毛：“怎么？还真出什么事了？”  
“没。”Ethan再次把视线移开。  
“Brandt，你还好吗？”Jane看起来是真的有些担心了，她皱着眉呼唤始终不给答复的Brandt，语气之急促使Benji转过身来推了推他，“Ethan！Brandt不对劲！”  
原本没想掺和其中的Ethan闻言立刻挪了过去，把胳膊垫在Brandt颈后，让他仰起头来靠在自己身上：“Brandt，Brandt！Will，Will你听得到我吗？”  
Brandt满脸泛着不正常的潮红，大汗淋漓，呼吸滚烫，意识不清，显然已经听不到。  
“该死的怎么回事？！”随着一阵急刹，Jane将车停靠在最近的隐蔽巷子里，前座的二人均下车围到后座，试图找到Brandt昏迷的原因。  
“等等，这股味道...”凑近的Benji耸耸鼻尖，“这个香味...”  
“Kiss of Death，”Ethan这下彻底冷了脸，“上次任务里那个受害者就是吃了这个后肾上腺素飙升导致心律失常最终死亡。”

“Shit！”Jane骂出了声，Benji却忽然插嘴，“Ethan，我记得这个并不是无药可解，毕竟某种程度上来说它并不是被作为毒药造出来的。”  
“什么意思？”Jane有些没跟上Benji的脑回路。  
“肾上腺素飙升只是药物挥发后得不到释放的副作用，要知道‘Kiss of Death’这么骚气的名字可不是空穴来风——”Benji回望盯着他的二人，满脸不可思议，“Come on！别告诉我你们不知道它原本的作用！”  
“Move.”不等Benji大呼小叫完，Jane一把抓住他的后领凭借其强大的臂力三两步就把人拖走了。  
“......”Ethan面无表情地看着消失在巷子口前Jane坚定的回眸一望和Benji朝他奋力高举的大拇指，衷心地感谢他俩，与其家人。

将车门带上并从内上锁，Ethan跪伏在后座上用四肢为身下的Brandt撑起一个狭小的空间，空间足够大的后排并未让Ethan感到拥挤。小臂撑在Brandt头部两侧，Ethan近距离俯视正在经历难忍煎熬的Brandt——常年眉头微皱在眉间形成的“川”字此刻轮廓更深一分，紧闭的眼皮下是因不安而翻滚的眼珠，浓密的褐金色睫毛像两把扑闪的小扇子，高挺的鼻尖上泛着细密的汗珠，为急促呼吸而微启的嘴唇此刻透着一股无可言喻的诱惑——很好，自制力傲人的首席特工欣慰地发现，自己光是看着面前的首席参谋，就硬了。  
Ethan当然知道Benji说的“解药”是什么——这事儿要放在他和Brandt把二人关系扯明白以前必须是道世界难题——但现在，他把下移的目光定格在Brandt不自觉蹭上两腿之间的膝盖上，很简单，三个字，就是干。  
二话不说，Ethan坐直了上半身，骑在Brandt胯部就开始动手解他的衬衣。被顶上来的强力药效冲昏了头的Brandt没什么反抗的力气——这让Ethan的行动速度加快了许多，并且相反地，得不到满足的欲望让他的身体在失去理智约束的情况下主动迎合Ethan的上下其手——该死，对此Ethan暗骂了句，越发觉得量身定做的修身西裤此刻并不那么合身。

好不容易耐着性子解完一排纽扣，Ethan又将忍不住游离在Brandt肌理分明的腹部上的手下移至其皮带扣上，这个某种程度上是个装饰物的昂贵品此时在Ethan眼里就只是个碍眼的劳什——谁让它给我扒掉Will的裤子多加一道工序。好在大家都是男人，对这种男性专属物品不能更熟悉，Ethan单手将皮带从Brandt腰上抽开，顺势把某人欲拒还迎的双手捆在头顶的车门把手上。

脱了Brandt的鞋袜，扯掉他的内外裤，Ethan终是满意地看着身下的人除了还挂着一件毫不蔽体的衬衣全身上下再无其他遮挡物。他轻弹Brandt胯下因药物催化而无比精神的小家伙，一头埋下去，上来就是一个深喉。  
许久得不到抚慰的欲望毫无预兆地被一个温暖湿热的环境紧密包围，灭顶的快感如喷发的火山般将Brandt的感官枢纽融得一干二净，脑子里除了几乎逼人哭泣的畅快再无任何其他。聚集在身下几近爆炸的欲望在Ethan充满技术性的撩拨下很快释放，他抬起头满意地看着被自己伺候得欲仙欲死的Brandt，坏笑着将口中粘稠的液体吐在手心，揉搓的同时顺着Brandt结实的大腿根往下探，在布满粘液的手指侵入那隐秘的穴口时捂住那张不受控制地发声的嘴。

确定关系后Brandt和Ethan已经滚了不知多少次床单，每一次都十分壮烈，堪比战争。对此Ethan总是在事后第二天神（难）清（掩）气（疲）爽（惫）地向Jane和Benji炫（抱）耀（怨），说自家那口子不愧为文武兼修的首席参谋，床上功夫也是好得一逼，一晚下来声都不吭，不知道的人还以为他才是上面那个。对此，技术员已经见怪不怪，而队里唯一的女强人也懒得再翻那令自己头晕目眩的大白眼了。  
而今夜，“闷葫芦”小参谋从一开始就哼哼唧唧个不停，被过高的体温烤哑的嗓音比往常撩人十倍，搔得首席特工那叫一个抓心挠肝，可惜对了时间错了地点，车震确实够潮，但本应独属自己的东西若是被路过的外人听了去——就好比领地被别的雄狮侵犯——这他妈是万万不能忍的。  
于是Ethan不得不忍痛封住了那张无差别散播淫秽色情物（Brandt：不就喊了两声？？）的小口，却不曾想到此举会将淫秽物的色情程度再次提升一个级别。

当Brandt意识清晰理智尚存时，他和Ethan在床上“打架”的间隙偶尔发出的一两声压抑的闷哼总能让Ethan肾上腺素飙升——噢耶稣上帝耶和华，他可真是性感得要命；可没了理性的压制，即使被封住双唇，Brandt甜腻的哼唧也能从Ethan的指缝间溜出——那是种完全不同于闷哼的喘息，它带有腐蚀的毒性，能穿过耳膜，渗入骨髓，从最深层的内里软化一个人的精神和身体。Ethan觉得Brandt的哼声不亚于最可怕的杀人利器，仅一声就使全身的力气倒流至神经中枢，击碎一切有关“思考”的存在，使人化身最原始的野兽，彻底沦为欲望的奴隶。  
红了眼睛的Ethan二话不说，解开自己的皮带，粗暴地掰开Brandt原本就闭不拢的嘴，将身后碍事的衬衣脱下，深深地塞入他口中。把膨胀到几乎撑破西裤的那根掏出，双手掐住Brandt的膝窝轻松把人折成九十度，在前戏尚未准备充分时就强硬地全部没入。

身后撕裂般的剧痛让Brandt含在眼眶里的生理盐水顷刻溃堤，他本能地往柔软的真皮座位里缩，拼尽全力想远离压在身上的“施暴者”，奈何四肢均受制于人，无所遁形的他除了承受没有任何逃脱的方法。Ethan每一次都全部退出，再整根顶入，掐住Brandt膝盖的力量大到在柔软的膝窝留下青紫的指印。后穴很快变得红肿，毫不放松的紧致内壁逼得Ethan头皮发麻。他像一头杀红了眼的野兽，恨不得将美味的Brandt撕咬成片再吞吃入腹。  
随着渐渐减弱的疼痛，伴随这几乎可以称得上是暴力的操弄涌上来的是不可忽视的劲爽。Brandt的斑比眼先前还因为痛感湿润，现在却是被电流般的快感折磨得湿漉漉。他清蓝的瞳孔在水光的映透下更显朦胧，衬着被水打湿颜色更深一分的睫毛，一个意外的对视就让埋头打桩的Ethan忘了一切。视野里一片混沌的黑暗和血红中，Ethan的眼前忽然就闪过一抹天蓝，满腔的情绪被这抹蓝化为的清流带走，顿觉心中轻松许多的Ethan下意识向它靠近，而后就撞进Brandt半瞌的眼睛，再也无法挪开视线。

他停下腰部的晃动，俯身上前，抽出Brandt口中被唾液打得半湿的衬衫，换上自己的嘴唇封住那诱人的两瓣。Brandt再度闭上双眼，尽力敞开身体，将自己全权交到Ethan手中，后者一手捧住他的脸颊加深这个热吻，一手揽住他的后腰，更深地钉入这个将自己拱手送出的男人体内。Ethan觉得有什么无名的东西随着二人的交缠膨胀，从交媾的地方蔓延至全身，直到将大脑和心房填得满满。温暖，香甜，扑面而来的幸福感冲得鼻酸，逼出眼泪，随后他明白了，这就是爱。

Jane和Benji在附近的酒吧high到天空泛白的凌晨才悠悠晃回至车旁，估摸着俩人再怎么折腾也该弹尽粮绝了，直爽的女王大人便毫不顾忌地在车窗上印上指纹，解锁后“嚯”地拉开车门，没有一丝拖泥带水。  
然后，她就被扑面而来的雄性荷尔蒙熏得倒退两步，大大打了个喷嚏。  
“他们...搞完了吗？”Benji躲在Jane身后，畏畏缩缩地探着八卦的金色脑袋。  
“这么好奇，自己去看。”黑着脸把Benji轰上副驾驶，Jane大开着前排车窗，在引擎的轰鸣声中一脚把车飙了出去。

“早。”被成功弄醒的Ethan趴在尚在昏睡中的Brandt身上，费力地扭头朝两位战友道早安，“Jane，窗户...”  
“在这狭小的空间放浪形骸一整晚的队长大概不会知道这车里飘荡着多么浓烈的性的气息。”Jane没好气地打断了他，Benji攥着安全带，用余光瞄瞄Jane又瞄瞄后视镜里朝他苦笑的Ethan。  
“抱歉，”Ethan的清嗓里确实透着诚挚的歉意，“我没关系，但是Will...他身上的症状刚减轻...体温好不容易才退下去...”  
大手一挥关上了窗户，Jane摸出任务用的口罩带上，再次深踩油门：“Benji，这次的任务报告交给你，认真写，砸了算在你头上。”  
“我？为什么？！”Benji不满地喊，“Brandt情况特殊就算了，Ethan也指望不上...那你呢？”  
“我有事找Hanaway，”说着，Jane白了后视镜里正朝她笑的Ethan一眼，“短期内不想再看见他俩，辣眼睛。”  
迎着朝阳，伴随着技术员的哀嚎，IMF的顶级小队带着任务成果在笔直的达大道上驶向他们的秘密总部。

END.


End file.
